


What's Left

by cherri_cola



Series: waiting [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_cola/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly but carefully, maybe, just maybe everything left, the pieces could somehow fit back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late!!! Don't kill me please I just had a massive chunk of writer's block and school recently started up and jfc I had no idea how to wrap this all up and you guys all know I've been writing the whole fic before posting because I don't wanna leave you all waiting. I'm sorry, I hope you all enjoy this a load and please some feedback would be greatly appreciated as well!!

Hinata hears a sharp knock coming from the door, he neglects it. He doesn’t care who his mum’s gotten over, he can’t see himself feeling better. He just doesn’t care anymore because it’s all pointless. There’s no point in caring if the person you’d _loved_ for the past year no longer does. He doesn’t notice the tears at first, not at all, doesn’t feel them rolling down his cheeks. He just notices them falling, hitting the bed sheets with a small noise. One that’s almost inaudible but he finds comfort in it.

“Big Bro? I…I went and got Yuu’s big bro…he’s here…” He almost doesn’t remember who Yuu is then he does and he finds himself sobbing again. This is all a mess, this whole thing’s a mess…It all started because he was tired. Now he’s fucking back there, but this time he’s tired and depressed. He can’t shake it, he can’t use someone else. He can’t do any of that again…He couldn’t help that he’d truly started to like someone else other than Kageyama….

“I…” He can barely speak, his words becoming smaller, he almost has to force them out, “Don’t w..want to see him.” He hears shuffling and plodding, they must’ve gone back downstairs. He hears his bedroom door creaking, and then he sees Kageyama. There standing in his door way…He can’t bring himself to say anything. There’s nothing there to say because the only thing that he’s feeling is hurt and pain and that’s all that matters….

 

Kageyama’s heart breaks at the scene…There’s Hinata…just sitting there in a sea of blankets and sheets. It was clear the red head hadn’t been bothered to shower, clean himself up or anything like that. It was obvious how much he’d been shaken when he found out. The phone on the ground had clearly been thrown down there and never been picked up…

“Hinata…Listen I…” Then he sees them, those eyes. These were the eyes that barely made an appearance but when they do…It shakes everyone, because the emotion can be so raw coming from the shorter player…

“You knew, didn’t you…” The voice speaking, it’s not Hinata’s, it’s not stupidly oblivious or optimistic, it’s broken and small, cracking in places it shouldn’t… “Th…Thats why…you and I…Iwa…” Kageyama notices that Hinata’s trying his best not to break down in front of him. Kageyama can tell that he wants to be alone, but he hasn’t shown up to anything recently…Kageyama knows that Hinata hates missing volleyball practice, he hates it when people cop out. That’s what he’s trying to stop him from doing, letting one measly relationship like this give him an excuse to get out of showing up to classes and practices… He finds himself taking a deep breath before sitting on the end of Hinata’s bed, 

“D..Don’t you d..dare say anything…” Hinata’s sniffling. He wants to help Hinata, he wants his spiker back. He doesn’t want to see him crying and sobbing like this… “You know why I ended up going out with Oikawa in the first place? You’re smart right?” He just nods his head, the voice speaking to him’s soft and cracking. Everything that the small player set up is now slowly crumbling, except it’s worse. It’s worse than what could’ve happen. Neither thought it could even be a possibility. That both would end up falling for someone else…But then..when they really cared…it fell. All of it, like a nuclear bomb had been set off. Their relationships are now poisonous, fatal. 

“You know…I…I still havent broken it off with him…” The voice was broken, broken and defeated. Kageyama couldn’t stand it, he couldn’t stand it when people like Hinata who deserve so much better are weighing themselves down. His Mum had done it…His dad had been a fucking disaster…

“I don’t want to…I fucking love him, I love him so fucking _much,_ and he does, deep down I know he loves me to, he wouldn’t throw a year down the drain like that….” 

 

Hinata can feel himself losing it, he knows that if he stays surround by poison he’ll get dragged down. His life will slowly deteriorate into nothingness. It’ll be an endless spiral that he wont be able to escape. But god dammit he doesn’t want to leave. He can’t bring himself to break up with _him_. He can’t even figure out his own feelings, he hasn’t been able t figure any of them out for almost a week now and it kills him. How is it so hard to understand your _own_ feelings. He realises he hasn’t said anything, or done anything but stare at a wall for the past five minutes and Kageyama’s still in the room. 

“Pull your head out of your ass because if you go back to him, he’ll just do it again, and again, and again and it’ll end up being a horror show. You’ll keep telling yourself it’s okay, but one day, one day you’ll snap. Everything’ll fall down and you won’t be able to stop it.” The speech’s unexpected, defeated eyes met somber ones. 

“I can’t fucking do it Kageyama, you loved Iwa, right?! You fucking loved him so you know, you know how I feel, you guys weren’t going out for long but for gods sake you two were absolutely fucking smitten with each other! Jesus Christ, you can just raise your chin after all that, after that fucking thing?! You can stand tall after finding our boyfriends cheating on us with each other! This is all a fucking facade, you’re fucking breaking. You’re cracking Kageyama!”

 

*~*

 

Hinata’s mother isn’t eavesdropping, god no she wouldn’t do that…She’s simply ‘figuring out’ what’s going on. Hinata hadn’t really told her anything, he’d just cried. She’d put Natsu to bed and she’s now standing outside, they’re shouting. She wants to go in and tell them, but she can wait for just a little bit longer…She almost misses it. She almost wishes she missed it, 

“….cheating on us….each other!” She almost drops the book she’s holding. Her son had told her a while ago that he’d been going out with someone, the thought that they’d broken up had crossed her mind as well…She couldn’t imagine it though. She’d met her sons partner, and he was lovely. He was nice and well behaved, respectful she couldn’t imagine him doing something like that.

 

Kageyama’s shocked, he’s shocked at the outburst. He couldn’t really say he was expecting anything like that while he’s here…And Hinata drawing on his own relationship to prove his point had only made it more real. What’s happening, where he is…It had some sort of novelty…as if it was straight out of a romance novel. 

“Of course I love Iwa…” He notices his voice sounds completely different, now that he’s talking about his own relationship…He felt a lot more…how does he even describe how he feels. 

“Then you know why I can’t give it up….” Hinata smiles sadly at him, with tears slowly falling down his cheeks. Kageyama didn’t notice as his own tears started to fall.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it hurts less not knowing something

Kageyama can’t argue with the red haired boy, he can’t because he just went through the exact same. Sure he’s had a week or two head start now, but it still hurts as if it had happened the day before. He doesn’t know when he left, he just found himself walking back home. His hands in his pockets and his head hanging. He can’t understand why it still hurts, he can’t understand. Yes he’d broken it off, but he didn’t want to be dragged down like his family and mother had…He didn’t want to be a factor in something like that..But fuck he wants to be back with Iwaizumi…This situation, everything that’s happening, it’s almost as if the whole situation happened just because of Hinata’s actions. He doesn’t know how to feel, he can’t place it because everything’s just _there,_ mixed in. It’s just all…so tiring.

 

Hinata opens his blinds for the first time in days, he picks up his abandoned phone on the floor. He turns it on, he sees all the missed calls from people on the team. Tsukishima had even bothered to call him…for everyone’s sake, for the team’s sake he needs to get himself together. He also sees he has _too many_ missed calls from Oikawa. He doesn’t feel anything as he sees the name and slides his finger across the screen to call the university student. He has to figure everything out, he wants answers and he wants to know _how long_. He falters as he hears it start dialling…he’s scared to know the answer. He doesn’t want to know the answer but…he needs closure. He needs to know that it’s all over after so long. His throat tightens as he hears the desperation in Oikawa’s voice…

 

“Hinata?! Babe lis…” Oikawa never called him that unless they were fighting….

“H…How long?” He chokes it out, the sentence. It’s almost as broken as he is. 

“Hinata…” Oikawa’s tone became softer, “Do you really want to know that” He’s angry now, everything that’s been bubbling up inside of him finally rising to the surface and he can’t hold it back.

“Of course I want to fucking know! Last time I checked I still fucking love you, I don’t fucking want this to be over, but you fucked up, you fucked Iwaizumi! I don’t know how many times but you did! I want closure for fucks sake, I want to know it’s time to move on from this…” He pauses, his voice becoming slowly shakier. “I want to move on from _you._ ” There’s only silence on the other side of the line…they’re almost inaudible when they come through…but there are sobs, small cries. Hinata wants to crawl back, he wants to go back to Oikawa. He wants him back so badly…

“Hina…babe..It all meant nothing…” He wants to cry because he can’t tell. He can’t predict the future, he doesn’t know if Oikawa’s ever going to do it again. He doesn’t know whether it’s better to be safe than sorry. 

“Just tell me how long Oikawa.” His tone’s cold now, he just wants an answer. He doesn’t care how much it hurts he wants closure. He wants it to just end because once again he’s finding himself _tired_ of it all. He hears a shaky sigh…

“It isn’t exactly how long…it’s more how many…” There were moments of silence that would usually be in conversations between them. This one’s different tho…It’s not a comfortable one…It’s something that neither had experienced talking to each other. It was tense, you could’ve easily snapped it like you snap a twig. “Five times…that’s how many Hinata…”

“…” He holds in his sobs, he can almost hear his heart crack. 

“Listen…Those times all of them…they weren’t anything…I just needed to get off really badly. I was horny and Iwa-chan was to…” He can’t believe it, he doesn’t want to believe it. He wants to punch something, someone, scream, his boyfriend had been screwing someone else. He’d told Oikawa, he said that he’d do anything and he meant anything. 

“So you w..were…” The colder tone’s gone, replaced by a broken one. “You know when I said I’d do anything for you, I meant it…” He’s trying…He’s trying so hard not to sob uncontrollably. He’s already cried enough, he can’t cry again. 

“Wait…Hina..listen to me please I love you…I fucking love yo..” Then his voice is gone. He finds himself sobbing as soon as the phone’s hung up. He sees the blurry screen showing the almost empty battery when he tries to turn it on. 

“I l..love y..you to…” He doesn’t hear his door open, he doesn’t hear the small footsteps. He hears small words though, he can barely hear them through his sobs as he sees someone through his tears and unkempt hair. He smiles sadly and desperately tries to wipe his face, trying to rid himself of both the tears and the sadness. 

“Big bro…do you need a hug…” He just nods as small arms wrap around him and he cries. Not to himself, not to the walls, not to nothing, not to the air but to someone. He doesn’t care that she can’t understand, he doesn’t care because it’s just comforting, and maybe…maybe that’s just what he needs.

 

*~*

 

“We fucked up assikawa.” Iwaizumi says smiling sadly, he and the setter hadn’t been talking much anymore. They were still friends don’t get him wrong, they just need space. It seems perfectly sensible after what happened, it’s not as if they hadn’t done it before. They’d been caught though, and that’s something that’s a lot worse. They shouldn’t have ever done it, He didn’t exactly feel guilty earlier when they had done it earlier, but now that he knows the situation…He can’t stop himself from feeling guilty. That’s when the silence’s broken

“Hinata called me…after two weeks” The voice was almost empty. He’s shocked, Hinata had picked up the phone and called Oikawa…

“Oh…shit what happened, were you honest? Did you get him back?” In all honesty he’d be shocked if Hinata crawled back. Oikawa turns to him, his eyes glazed over and watering. 

“He still loves me. I still love him. He doesn’t want me back though Iwa…” The voice breaks. It breaks at the end of the sentence. In all the years he’d known Oikawa, Iwaizumi had never seen him cry like this over someone… They just walk together, both on the brink of tears. Sure they _had_ something but that’s not there anymore. It mightn’t ever come back just because of the pure guilt that’s weighing them down. It’s as if there’s an anchor. They’re being pulled down and drowing in pure guilt, there’s nothing to stop them from choking on it. 

“Iwa-chan…You’re crying…Do you miss Tobio?” He didn’t even notice…He knows he misses having Tobio with him though. He just nods sadly and wipes his face. They just keep walking…Walking until they pass Oikawa’s apartment. Then he’d be alone, and that’s what he hates. He hates it simply because he doesn’t have anything but his thoughts. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving on's something nice, isn't it?

Hinata had been forced to go to school by his mum. The only good thing’s that he’s got is practice and he’s even anxious for that…He doesn’t know what the team’s going to do. It’ll be weird to be back in the gym, but before he can even think he’s standing there. Outside the doors where everything started in his first year. He finds that’s shaking. He doesn’t even know why he’s shaking. He shouldn’t be afraid they’re his team, they’ll understand right…Then it’s done and the door’s open. Before he can even comprehend what’s going on he’s bombarded.

“HINATAAAAAAA!!” He feels himself get lifted into the air turns out Tanaka was crying. He sees Nishinoya run over to them and he ends up knocking over Tanaka. 

“Nishinoya…Tanaka…Calm down.” Tsukishima sighs walking over, being followed by everyone else.

“Hinata…You okay? Is there anything we could do to help?” Of course Yamaguchi would ask that, he and Tsukki were almost a married couple. In the gaps between everyone he notices Kageyama standing at the back of the gym. He doesn’t need Kageyama to come over. He doesn’t find himself expecting it either. He has to thank the black haired setter anyway, so maybe he’ll just go up to him later. One of the things he doesn’t realise is that he’s smiling. It’s something that he actually hasn’t done in a while…It feels nice. This whole feeling, the happiness bubbling to the surface inside of him. The affection showing on his cheeks, the affection for his team. For people who care about him. Then it’s there, a small feeling of doubt weaving itself into his mind. He can’t get rid of it, everyone around him’s run to the court. He follows, not even processing, the movements are simply…there.

 

Kageyama couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Hinata like his old self. He couldn’t remember seeing the second year as his usual annoying, jumpy and overenthusiastic self. It made him happy, he knows that he had something to do with it all. He doesn’t know whether his impact was large or small but at least he had one. He notices Tanaka and Nishinoya running to the door with a menacing look on their faces. He grimaces well it’s supposed to be intimidating but it just looks silly if he’s being honest with himself. He doesn’t really care why they’re so keen on getting to the door so he simply decides to walk over to Hinata. As soon as he’s standing next to the middle blocker he notices that his cheeks are a lot redder. He barely hears it, but it’s almost impossible not to hear…

“Thank you…” He doesn’t need to say anything in reply. It’s already there, Hinata knows why he did it and he knows why Hinata thanked him. It’s mutual, and that’s something that you can’t really find with others if he’s being honest with himself. Well the understanding to gain that mutual respect is. He doesn’t know what to do, this was the first day he’d seen Hinata when he isn’t a mess. Sure he still looks messy and unkempt in some ways but at least he’s out of the house and that’s all that matters if he’s being completely honest with himself…He doesn’t know why he’s blushing at the thought either..

“Why’re you blushing bakageyama?” That’s when he hugs him, he almost loses it simply because that nickname. The playful and happy nickname given to him by his spiker. He missed it a lot and he didn’t know it. 

“I missed you…I missed you a lot…” Nothing’s said back as small hands rub around his shoulders and he notices that Hinata’s burying his face in the crook of his neck. He notices more and more people joining them, the first years, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Nishinoya…all of them are latching onto him and Hinata causing an absolute mass. They’d almost forgotten about practice as well and everyone could hear Ukai shouting at them…but the coach didn’t stop himself from coming over to see if Hinata was okay. He feels a tentative hand on his shoulder and he turns his head, his eyes meeting Kiyoko’s own steel grey ones. 

 

*~*

 

Practice had finished, and they were walking home the way they used to. It’s dark, winter had been creeping up on them recently as well. Hinata found himself stuck, he’d left his jacket at home and it was cold. On the other hand he and Kageyama hadn’t really said anything, they’d just been walking side by side in comfortable silence. 

“You’re cold.” Kageyama points out.

“No I’m n..not bakageyama.” Hinata’s shaking, it’s not something that isn’t exactly hard to spot.

“You’re shivering.” He starts to take off his jacket. Conflicted, that’s how Hinata’s feeling. He doesn’t know what to think, what to do. It’s all scrambled in his mind, he knows that he’s either over or almost over Oikawa. He knows that but he doesn’t think he can commit to a relationship, sure he had something with Kageyama before everything happened. Sure that fucking crush was what kickstarted this whole thing and created this hell of a snowball effect. He’s just confused, he never had any idea what he was getting himself into and he still has no idea what he’s doing. He finds a jacket literally being shoved in his face.

“Take it.” He hesitantly takes the jacket, low and behold it’s fucking massive on him. He finds himself almost falling asleep in the warmth and comfort though. It’s surprising not only because he’s walking because he hasn’t really felt something like that happen again in just over a month. He finds himself smiling, the sleeves of the jacket now around his hands which are holding onto the front of his bike. He finds himself slowly becoming victim to old feelings again. He’s so confused, he doesn’t even know what he’s supposed to do.

“I know you don’t know how to feel, and I don’t either but just can we stay like this…for however long we need…” Hinata just nods and the two keep walking together until Hinata ends up standing at the front of his house…He simply sends Kageyama a small smile and a shy wave before putting his bike in their shed and walking inside. 

 

_oh, I forgot to give it back to him…_


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all finished, this game, it's all over now.

Hinata’s standing at the end of the court with his knees shaking. They were playing in the first tournament for the year. He's done his usual bathroom routine, finally not running into any terrifying third years. Though last year, it had all been playful and Oikawa had apologised to him endlessly afterwards. The situation in itself had been pretty funny. He smiles, at the team across from the net. It was the same team as last year, with the guy 200 cm tall and they look different now. Like they’ve got more of a foundation, you can just tell by the intensity you can feel radiating off of them. _we won’t let you win, not this year, not next year, never._ Then he’s walking forward to his all too familiar position, he’s almost bouncing. He’d been training like crazy, waking up at 5:30 in the morning and running, meeting Kageyama and Ukai at the gym at 6:00. He’d been doing it to take his mind off of things. It had worked as well which surprised him, he had almost stopped thinking about it. Ever since that night he’d been given Kageyama’s jacket, it was as if something had clicked inside him. 

 

*~*

 

Kageyama notices the shorter player’s aura completely change in a second. He’s completely different as soon as the whistle goes off. He seems more serious than he’s ever been, he knows Hinata wants to get through to nationals. They all want to get to nationals, but all them seem to be a load more light hearted. 

“I want to beat them, again and again, and again. I want to fly, I want to jump and I want to play.” Hinata’s rambling to himself now. He doesn’t understand why the shorter player’s so riled up. Before he can even figure anything out the whistle’s blown and they’re playing. The first serve’s in the air and his mindset’s immediately changed.

 

The three look fondly down onto the court, smiles appearing on their faces seeing their old team playing together again. What catches their eyes though, is the fact that Hinata’s aura is completely different now. 

“I feel like something bad happened to him that made him change his game…” Suga says quietly, trying to figure out what had caused the younger boy to suddenly become intense.

“I heard from Noya that Oikawa cheated on him with Iwa, the poor kid…” Suga and Daichi had not heard anything like that. None of them knew that Iwaizumi had been going out with Kageyama. They stop talking and start paying attention to the match unfolding in front of them. Karasuno’s winning by two points. They’re playing for the eleventh, that old guy who was there this year is still there shouting. This time with Suga’s shouts joining his own. The three former team members look down, smiling and waving at their friends. It’s funny, they’re all so used to being on the court with them but yet here they are sitting in the bleachers with everyone else. 

“KARASUNO….FIGHT!!!!” Suga shouts, smiling. He can’t get called out by the referee this time, he’s in the bleachers after all. Daichi smiles softly and Asahi laughs at the mum like actions of their silver haired friend. 

 

Hinata looks up and smiles at his former upperclassmen. He still felt tense, he still felt the need to win but having them there sort of puts him at ease. He still wants to win, but he’d completely abandoned the way he used to play for a brand new way. He shakes his head as the referee blows the whistle, himself and the whole team smiling at Suga’s shout followed by two more voices shouting the same thing. Noya and Tanaka shouting from the back of the court. 

 

*~*

 

They’d ended up winning again, two sets to one, the players promising to fight again. Hinata and everyone else had smiled at the challenge and will gladly play against them again. It had been more of a struggle to win this time around because the player that Hinata had faced off against last year had learnt how to play properly. It had been intimidating but he was okay, he’d managed to get through quite a few spikes. The extra practice had paid off finally, his serves were finally nowhere near as bad and he could hit a decent one. They had another game to go but the next tean they were playing against were still going at it. They decided to walk up to watch the game.

“Hey guys!” The whole team stopped at the sight of the three players, now finished school. 

“ASAHIII!!” Nishinoya jumps right on top of the ace, Hinata feeling somewhat down to do with this. Suga smiles softly and Daichi puts his hand behind his head and lets out a small laugh.

“So, how’s the team been going since we left?” Suga asks them all, they all were quiet for a small bit. Personally and emotionally the team had some trouble, but they all still tried their hardest. 

“We’ve going pretty alright, Suga, I mean, we’ve all been practicing relentlessly and it’s been awesome like Tanaka’s all like ‘aaaaahhhhhh’ and ‘shwoooom’ and I'm there like ‘gwaaaaaah!’” Everyone’s lost in the red head’s rambling, only Noya can understand when he talks like that. It brings a smile to their faces, they’ve all missed the team, playing with them, their antics. Asahi walks over to the back of the team, walking to the two second years, Hinata and Kageyama.

 

Asahi smiles fondly at the two players. he’s concerned for them. He really is and he can’t help that, 

“Noya told me about…what happened…” He starts and Hinata’s smile fades slightly, this is one of the few times he’s seen the hyperactive teen without one. Kageyama’s expression doesn’t change or anything but he can see some sort of flicker in his eyes. “I just want to know if you’re both okay…I mean I don’t want to intrude or anything, but I’m concerned for you.” Kageyama’s about to say something when Hinata’s voice, quiet and frail, 

“It’s okay, I’m okay, we’re okay.” Though the smile had come back, he could still tell that Hinata still had a while to go. He looks over at Kageyama and sees that his expression has changed. His eyes are darker, his jaw tensed. He’s angry, he’s angry that’s what it is. 

 

“Tobio-chaan~” Hinata’s face almost pales, he hadn’t heard that voice in weeks, he hadn’t even seen the player for almost over a month. The air around the team tenses, Oikawa almost falters at the shorter player standing in the middle of the group.

“Oikawa, go away.” Suga grits his teeth. The need to protect his team member from being hurt becoming more prominent.

“Mr Refreshing, how nice to see you! I just want to talk to Hinata, I’ve got some explaining to do, and Tobio-chan, iwa-chan’s here. He’s just standing around that corner because he’s a scaredy cat.” Hinata finds himself wanting to run, he wants to get out. He can’t believe he didn’t expect to see Oikawa here. He notices his hand find it’s way into someone else’s as he looks at the ground. 

“Shittykawa we shouldn’t be here, we should leave them alone.” Iwaizumi walks over with a defeated expression on his face, he looks directly as Kageyama his face falling at the sight of his ex. He doesn’t want to be there, he’d simply been forced. 

“Listen to your boyfriend Tooru.” Hinata growls, he’d managed to get himself back together and he isn’t going to let it go to waste. He’s sure that his glare’s murderous, he watches both of them almost cripple. They look like they’ve been physically hurt.

“You want to explain what happened? Why you did it? Then do it, right here in this hallway I won’t go alone with you to some fucking room or janitor’s closet.” Oikawa’s jaw had dropped, Iwa was trying to suppress a smirk. The team surrounding Hinata was smiling, all of them smug as the younger boy glared at Oikawa who’s face had gone pale. 

“The reason I did it…”

“did what?” Tanaka and Noya inquire, Daichi glowering behind them. With Suga cracking his knuckles next to Daichi,

“Cheated on Hinata with…” This is when Kageyama comes and puts his arm around Hinata’s shoulder, almost possessively. 

“With who?” That’s when they finally crack him, Oikawa started to sob. _The Grand King himself,_ Iwaizumi does nothing to help him up. Oikawa deserves this, sure he had also screwed up but he had been able to let it go unlike both Oikawa and Hinata. He finds himself shaking as he walks forward closer to the group, 

“I..It was me…” His voice almost cracks as he smiles sadly, “A..and he’s not my b..boyfriend.” This isn’t him, he isn’t supposed to be soft and easy to crack. It’s not to crack though, he’s surrounded by people who hate him and one who he barely talks to anymore. 

“At least someone has the decency to face their mistakes.” Daichi growls, making Oikawa flinch away from the group. Iwaizumi’s close to just walking away, he wants to get away from the murderous glares from everyone else. Surprisingly, the first to walk away from everything’s Hinata. The boy sending Oikawa a bittersweet smile and an almost taunting glare.

“Think before your actions, did you not learn that in grade school.” 

 

The words are so simple. The sentence, one almost forgotten, and it’s true. If they had all thought before any of this, if Oikawa had thought before getting with Iwaizumi. But maybe, the four wouldn’t have had such an experience if they had thought before their actions. 

 

 

*~*

Kageyama’s feeling nervous, scared as he shifts from one foot to the other outside of Hinata’s house. He smiles as the door’s opened by someone a lot younger and half his height. He assumes the smaller person to be Hinata’s sister.

“Are you big bro’s boyfriend?” She asks with wide eyes and he almost falls back. He’s now feverishly shaking his head. 

“N..No I’m not, we’re friends!” He notices Hinata appear behind the young girl, leaning down and whispering something into her ear and smiling, with red blossoming on his cheeks as she runs off. Hinata just turns around and waves to his Mum in the kitchen who just smiles at him before he walks shutting the door behind him. He shoves his hands in the pockets of the oversized jacket he’d picked up. He doesn’t realise who’s jacket he’d managed to pick up.

“That’s my jacket.” Kageyama states noticing the blush from earlier return just this time it was more obvious as his eyes widened and Hinata almost snuggles into it more. 

“I..I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU!! ALL OF YOU READERS YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!! YOU'RE THE PEOPLE WHO HELPED ME KEEP THIS GOING!!! AND A MASSIVE SHOUT OUT TO MY GROUPCHAT HOMIES!! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE, READING THIS, YOU HAVE INSPIRED MY PRIDE AND JOY OF A FIC. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR READING, COMMENTING, LEAVING KUDOS AND JUST BEING EXTREMELY NICE!! THIS FIC WAS NOT EASY TO WRITE AND SCHOOL HAS STARTED UP AGAIN SO THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME!! I REALLY DO HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THE WAY IT TURNED OUT AND JUST THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!


End file.
